


Huk ciszy

by posokowiec



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Homosexuality, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oneshot, Sad Fluff, eruri - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posokowiec/pseuds/posokowiec
Summary: Lubił jego palce we włosach, właśnie dlatego jeszcze nigdy nie złamał mu szczęki.





	Huk ciszy

Lubił wyciągać rękę i przeczesywać ciemnobrązowe włosy kaprala. Jego dłoń była duża, pokrywała większość głowy Levia, szybko oddając swoje ciepło. Miał miękkie, zadbane włosy, o dziwo grube i mocne, a nie, jak zawsze przewidywał – rzadkie, łamliwe.  
Najczęściej robił to, kiedy dzielili wspólne miejsce na sofie, pozostawieni sami sobie w czyimś gabinecie. On powoli sączył popołudniową filiżankę czarnej herbaty, Erwin natomiast zatapiał palce między zdrowymi kosmykami, czasem sunąc wzdłuż wygolonych partii.  
Skóra Levia nigdy nie zdradzała drżenia, lecz jego mięśnie nie trwały w napięciu. Zdawał się odprężać (gdyby nie lubił tych momentów, zawsze mógł powalić go na podłogę kopnięciem w szczękę, czego nie robił). Przy każdym łyku gorącego napoju przymykał powieki, a odsuwając filiżankę od ust pozostawał w takiej pozie trochę dłużej, jakby maskując przyjemność, jednocześnie dając znać Smithowi, żeby nie przerywał.  
I nie przerywał, sięgając po pierwszy-lepszy plik dokumentów, którego treść musiał przeczytać.  
Dlatego obaj siedzieli tak, ile tylko byli w stanie, celebrując ciszę wokół oraz ciemniejący krajobraz za oknem.  
Czasami jednak to milczenie przeraźliwie dzwoniło w uszach zbyt przyzwyczajonych do bitewnych odgłosów. Mimo wszystko delektowali się momentami spokoju wyszarpanymi od losu.  
W końcu każdy mógł być ich ostatnim.


End file.
